Lova again!
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: ONE SHOT! Xiri is sent from New Orleans to MS High by the USA Tengu leader. She's rough and dumble but she has an issue with her wings... OC X Hane
1. Chapter 1

One shot

The story starts when a girl who was once a human, was given wings by Rayshou, the head of the tengu American branch. The girl had no family or home. All she knew was how to survive in the city. She lived in New Jersey for a long time. But then Rayshou came to her after she witnessed the death of one of his guardians.

She was blinded by the killer of the guardian and so Rayshou gave he back her sight with the soundless bells. These give the wearer, black and white vision. But the bells must stay ringing for this to work. He not only gave her, her site back, but also gave her wings.

He sent her to New Orleans for a long time to learn how to fly. The vampires taught her how and how to fight.

After three years he told her to take a plane to Japan. He gave her the gift to under stand Japanese. So from there she went to a school called S.M. Academy where this story begins.

Xiri just arrived at S.M. Academy when she was ambushed by two really hot guys. But her instincts kicked in and she spread her wings and took off. One guy said, "What the hell?!" The guy with blond hair replied, "Gin, you should be kinder to new students, how ever rare we have them." The guy named Gin said, "Yuki, maybe we should get Kuron, he knows what to do with her." Then suddenly something whooshed passed her. She summer saluted and landed on top of a tree. "What the hell? Who did that? Who ever you are you better come out or else!"

The The guy was in front of her smiling. "Or what? Will you hit me?" She snapped, "You asshole!" Then swung at him. He dodged easily till he said, "Your quite good for a girl, but I'm going to be late to meet the new student right now." Xiri yelled, "I am the new student!" He stopped and thats when she hit him as she said, "It's Xiri!" He flipped and said, "Hm, looks like your a bit of a freak with those dark blue wings."

It felt like something stabbed at her when he said that, She held her self and said, "I'm not a freak! I was chosen to get these wings!" Then suddenly her appearance changed and she went from a violet hair red eyed-to a blue eyed brunet, with out wings." She fell to the ground, but thankfully landed on her feet and said, "I don't need any help from you!"

Then she stormed off. Xiri was crying silent tears when she ran into a girl with green eyes and blond hair tied up in pig-tails. The girl asked, is something wrong?" Xiri smiled sadly and said, "No, I'm just a bit sensitive when it comes to people call me a particular name." She asked, "What name?" Xiri lowered her head and said, "Freak." She winced after thinking the girl would agree. But she said, "Why? you don't seem like a freak to me."

The She said, "Oh I'm Hiyo! Whats yours?" Xiri replied with a dazed look, "Xiri... How many people in this school has wings like the Tengu?" Hiyo replied, "Only two. Me and Kuron." Xiri almost fell down, when she heard that bastard's name. "You have wings? Really?!" Hiyo replied, "Yeah, you wanna see them?" Xiri gave an enthusiastic nod. Hiyo took her hand and drug her over to a tower said, "Okay I want to tell you that I'm the legendary white crow!"

Xiri asked, "What's that? Dose that mean you have white wings? Like an angel?!" She gave a nod and a beautiful pair of wings came out of her back and Xiri could only stare. Hiyo asked, "Is there something wrong with my wings?" Xiri shook her head and said, "No, It's just I wish I had wings your color or even black!" Hiyo asked, "Can I see your wings? Are they gray?" Xiri smiled and replied, "I wish!"

Then She pulled out her wings and said, "See? go ahead and say how strange I am to have these wings!" Hiyo smiled and said, "Pretty! I didn't know wings came in blue! They're like the night sky!"

Then Kuron flies by and sees both Hiyo and Xiri with they're wings out. He dives down in between them and says to Xiri, "Close your wings!" Xiri asks, "Why? I'm just showing Hiyo my wings since she shown me hers." He looks over to Hiyo who nods and says, "Yeah! She was crying when we bumped into each other and I asked why, she said cause someone called her a freak. I said she didn't look like one, then she asked how many people have wings here and I said me and you, then I told her I had wings. She wanted to see them and to we came here and I told her I'm the white crow, she asked what that was and then I showed her my wings, she said I looked like and angel. Then she showed me hers, then told me to tell her what I thought and I said they were pretty, then you came."

He had winced when he heard Hiyo take about what he had called Xiri. Kuron then looked at Xiri and said, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Xiri smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry for what I said and did. But the only reason I said those things was as soon as I stepped into the campus, two guys named Gin and Yuki ambushed me then you bump into me while I was in the air."

He gave a nod and said, "I'll speak to them about it." He paused then asked, "Where did you came from?" Xiri smiled. "Live in America, NY. Rayshou sent me here and even gave me the power to speak Japanese fluently!" She paused and asked, "Oh by the way, I haven't met the principal do you know where he is? I have some thing Rayshou wanted me to give him."

Kuron replied, "He's not really a person easily found." Then suddenly he pops out of nowhere and says, "Why you must be the new student Rayshou sent, how is he by the way?" Xiri smiled and said, "He's fine the last time I saw him, unless he's messing with Nana. Then he's most likely dead or being tortured." She paused then said, "OH! Here, Rayshou told me to give this to you and for you to give me something in return."

The Principal opens the letter, reads it and says to her, "We'll talk in the office. Kuron, Hiyo, you come as well." So the three of them followed the principal to his office and then once they were inside he said, "Xiri, would you be so kind as to show me your wings?" She gave a confused look, then did so. Kuron blinked. "I thought it was a trick of the light, but your wings are Blue! Like early night."

Xiri asked nervously, "Can I put them away now?" He made a gesture and so she did. The principal sighed, 'Kuron, will you be able to watch over Xiri for the rest of the time she stay's here?" Kuron and Xiri simply say. "NO" The principal sighs "then I'll just have to have Haine transfer here." Kuron practically pops a blood vessel. "Hell no! There won't be more than two crows in this school!"

Hiyo comments, "Well Xiri's a type of crow." He Looks at Hiyo and then the principal explains, 'Kuron, unlike the other crow types you've met Xiri in not a half bread, nor a pure blood. She was given wings by Rayshou and was shunned from the main Tenma branch because of this. All but your grandfather,TewaHao. Like Hiyo's Father, he helped him a lot and on day Rayshou bought home a girl who was injured. The girl was blind, but still living. She held onto Rayeshou's hand and never let go. TewaHao showed him how to give some one wings and how to make the silent bell."

Hiyo asked, "what's the silent bell?" Xiri took off one of her earrings and said, "See this? I'll shake it and not one of you will hear it." She shook it. "I don't here anything!" Hiyo replied. Xiri smiled and said, "Only those who are blind or of k9 or feline lineage can hear it's sound. With these bells I can see you, but only in black and white, I must also keep the bells moving for me to see." Hiyo asked, "Were you always blind?" Xiri sighed, "No, three years ago I was able to see just like you, but I was careless and let a demon take my sight. The last thing I saw was a Guardian getting saline by a changing angel." "You mean there are angels?" Hiyo asked. The principal replied, "yes. a matter a fact an angel is the combination between a half or pure blood and a person like Xiri. The wing shades we find rare here are slightly different in the US. Black is common, Gray is harder to find, White is rare, and Blue is unheard of except in the old times."

Xiri asked, "So why is it that I need to be watched?" The principal laughed, "Rayshou wrote that you don't get along very well with other kids. Then theres the issue of you refusing wing exams. Then lastly you have trouble holding you temper." Xiri sighed, "Fine! Just not this guy! Besides, he's got some one to look after. I'm sure he has a tough time with other guys." She gave him a smirk then said, "So whose this Haine guy? Am I going to that school or is he coming here?" The principal stated, "I'll call Haine and ask him to transfer here, you can't be going to that school or the principal there will try and sell off your feathers." Xiri then laughed, "Why would some one want my wings! I would have loved to get a different color! But no Rayshou ends up ruining my life! The only time I was able to hang out with people who could fly, I was in New Orleans learning how to fly with Vampires!"

The principal asked, "OH? so your used to vampires?" Xiri gave a nod then said, "Yeah, in some ways I per fur them." So the principal told them where they would find Xiri's room.

She was on the other side of the campus with a small western style room. She put her things away and got on her uniform while the principal called Haine.

Xiri realized that she would have to share the room with Haine so she got out her Hammock and tied it to the rafters. She split the closet in half. She smiled at her self and decide to go to the cafeteria for lunch.

Xiri saw the lunch room and nearly gasped, she hasn't had that much food insight since she was a little girl! She shoved some of her favs foods on her tray then sat at a vacant table. On her plate was some spring rolls, sushi, bean buns, and some chick fried rice.

Suddenly a shadow came over her an she looked up and saw a hansom guy with sliver hair and steel colored eyes. He smiled at her and commented, "Wouldn't you like some American food?" Xiri sighed, "What is it with you people like messing with some one who isn't Asian? I like these foods a lot and haven't been able to make them in a while. So can I eat in peace for once?"

He laughed, "Sure. May I sit here?" She gave a nod then went back to eating. Then a girl walked by Xiri to spill juice on her and said, "Oh sorry freak." Xiri stood up and pulled out her wings as she said, "Go ahead! Call me a freak one more time! Your ass will be on top or the roof in twenty seconds flat!" Then some one said, "Ew look at the freaks wings!" Another said, "Look! It's a human with wings! I bet she couldn't even fly!" Xiri shot something out of her hand into the air and came out with a whip. She swung and cut a table with it and said, 'I dare you..."

Then Kuron said, "Put your weapon and wings away now." Xiri looked at him and snarled, "What have you done that would make me want to listen to you? You who decided to mess with me while I was flying?! I was just jumping out of the way when you hit my wing!" Then Xiri put away her whip and said, "I wont put away my wings..." Then she walks off and says behind her. "I'm leaving, with or with out your help."

So she stepped out side and spread her wings for flight. She few all the way to the forest when her stamina failed. She fell into a tree and then jumped to the ground. she began to breath heavily and then the trees began to attack her!  
The vines ties her legs and her arms as the tugged at her wings. She screamed in pain, but still nothing changed. Some one said, "Her wings! Take her wings! She's not normal!" She cried, "Leave me alone!" Then some one called her name, "Xiri!" Then she looked up and saw the silver hair guy floating down on a pair of gray wings.

He cut the vines then pulled her into his arms as she closed her wings. She saw his wings... "Pretty..." she whispered. He looked at her just as she fainted. He quickly took flight and brought Xiri to her room and laid her on the bed.

A few hours later she woke. She was sore all over and groaned. When she opened her eyes she couldn't see any thing. She felt for her bells and relaxed. She shook them once then saw that the silver haired guy was at then end of the bed asleep. She gently woke him up and asked, "Hey, you alive?"

The guy jumped up and said, "Huh? Oh your awake. I didn't know how long you'd be asleep after what happened..." Xiri blushed at Haine and said. "So I guess your Haine?" He gave a nod and she laughed. "Guess were room mates now." But the something strange happened. She felt so right with him that she slowly got up and leaned her head close to his.

He felt the same and soon their lips connected. She felt the need to be his grow and she carefully detached her self from him. Xiri huffed. "I... I think I'm...a... I love you..." He replied in a rough voice. "I love you too." He got his wings out and took a feather out for her. Xiri did the same and they exchange feathers.

After that Haine took Xiri and she opened herself to him... They were then bound as mates and they lived for many years happily with many children.

end


	2. Save our lemons!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
